Please Forgive Me
by Kamilia
Summary: After weeks of unanswered phone calls Flora goes to Red Fountain and is heartbroken when she finds Helia proposing to another girl. So torn up about it Flora has completely given up on relationships till Helia reveals something he has hiding from almost everyone.
1. Caught You!

"_Flora, we are though." Helia proclaimed. _

"_What? Why?" Tears released from Flora's eyes. _

"_You are a weak, nature hugging loser and I have found some one else. Someone stronger, smarter and more beautiful. Good bye Flora." He stated before walking away. _

"No!" Flora opened her eyes and saw that it was all a dream. Getting out of bed she saw that Bloom was still asleep along with Lockette, Kikio and Chatta. '_Thank goodness I didn't wake anyone up.'_ She thought, walking onto the balcony.

"What's happened to us, Helia?" She whispered as tears began to form. "We use to talk everyday, now I'm lucky if you even return my phone calls."

"Flo, what are you doing out here?" Bloom yawned, as she walked up to her.

"Nothing," Flora replied.

"You're lying."

"It's just that Helia hasn't returned any of my phone calls or come by to see me in what feels like weeks and I have a feeling that he might want to break up with me." She confessed.

"Flora, there must be some explanation as to why he hasn't called and I know Helia loves you and would never want to break up with you." Bloom reassured her. "Just to prove it we are going to Red Fountain tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Bloom." Flora smiled. "It would mean a lot if you guys were there to support me."

"Your welcome now let's gets some sleep." Bloom winked.

* * *

><p>The next morning the Winx plus the Pixies head to Red Fountain.<p>

"So, girls how do I look?" Flora asked as they reached the school entrance.

"Wonderful, darling. Now go upstairs and talk to him." Stella told her before she heard her name been called. Looking around she saw Brandon, Sky, Riven, Timmy and Nabu.

"Hey, Nabu. What are you doing here?" Layla ran to her boyfriend and hugged him.

"The guys and I were going to Alfea to surprise you." He responded, returning the hug. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see you guys." Stella ran to Brandon. "Hey honey." She gave him a hug.

"Hello, my princess." Brandon returned the hug.

"Hey guys, where is Helia?" Flora asked, seeing the girls walking to their boyfriends.

"He's in the dorm. Just got back last night." Riven informed her.

"Oh," She whispered. _'Where did he go and not tell me about it.' _

"Well girls since you're here, why don't we carry you out to Magix for dinner and a movie?" Sky suggested.

"Sure, we love to." Stella jumped at the idea.

"Stella, remember why we are here?" Musa nudged her.

"Oh yeah." She looked at Flora.

"No you guys can go and have fun. I can talk to Helia alone." She offered.

"Are you sure Flora?" Tenca asked.

"Yes, I am sure. Go, have fun."

"If you say so." Bloom was uncertain but shuck off the feeling. She knew Flora could take care of herself if anything happens.

"Call us, if you need anything." Layla said as they started to walk away.

"Chatta, you can go too. Go have fun with the other pixies."

"No, I want to stay here and give Helia a piece of my mind." Chatta said.

Flora didn't brother to argue. She knew once Chatta made up her mind, there was no changing it.

After searching the halls they finally found Helia's room.

Knocking on the door three times, Flora sighed. "Maybe he has gone to sleep?"

"Or maybe not. Now open the door and see what he is doing." Chatta said.

Flora pushed open the door gently and saw Helia hugging some girl. Her hair was red in colour, shoulder length and eyes blue as the ocean. She was tall in height and had fair complexion.

A few seconds later they parted and he got down on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me?"

"What?" Chatta yelled.

"Um?" Helia and the girl said, looking towards the doorway.

"Flora…" He muttered.

"Helia, how could you?" Chatta flew towards him as he rose from the ground. "I thought you loved Flora, now you're here with this… this thing." She pointed to the girl.

"Chatta," Flora cried. "Let's leave these love birds alone." She whipped the tears away as she ran down the hall.

"Just wait till later, mister. This isn't over." Chatta flew after Flora.

"Hey, Flora wait." Helia ran after her.

By the time he reached outside, Flora had already changed into her Enchantix form and flew away.

'_Flora.'_ He thought. Getting his bike and a helmet, Helia went to the one place he knew she would be.


	2. Heart Broken

"Oh, Chatta," Flora cried. "What am I going to do? I loved him so much. Heck, I still love him now."

"I know, Flora. I know." Chatta comforted her.

Flora laid face down on her bed and hugged her pillow, tightly. "I thought he loved me? Only to find out that our relationship was based on a lie and he has another girlfriend." Wiping away the tears, she continued. "I should have known he was using me. What would a guy as hot and super cool as Helia want with the likes of some one like me?"

* * *

><p>Helia hopped off his leva bike and rushed into Alfea. He didn't pay attention to the numerous amount of girls drooling over him because his heart only belonged to one fairy. <em>'I can't afford to lose the only girl I ever had feelings for. Hopefully as soon as I straighten this out and tell her the truth, she'll forgive me.' <em>He thought.

Finally reaching Flora's room, he knocked twice before it was opened. He saw Flora's eyes had turned red and her cheeks stained with tears. The sight broke his heart.

"What are you doing here?" She yelled.

"Because-." Helia managed to utter before Flora cut him off.

"No! Forget I even asked you that. Good bye Helia and I hope you and your little girlfriend, no Fiancé have a happy life together." She slammed the door in his face.

"No, Flora wait! Let me explain. She's not my Fiancé, she's-," Helia attempted to push open the door but a force sent him flying against the wall. "Flora…" He whispered.

"Helia, what's going on?" A voice asked. Looking around he saw Bloom, Layla, Stella, Musa, Tenca and the pixies coming towards him.

"Helia, didn't you hear what Bloom asked?" Musa questioned him.

"Yes, I did. Sorry." He replied. "Flora and I had a little misunderstanding on something that happened today and I wanted to clear things up before the day ended but she won't talk to me." He rose from the floor.

"Maybe you should go home and we'll deal with Flo." Layla suggested.

"That's a good idea since she put a magical shield around the door." Helia sighed before walking away.

"This must be something big since those two never fight." Stella mention.

"Flora, it's us." Tenca stated. "Remove the spell so we can come in."

"Is Helia with you?" She asked.

"No, he just left, Flo." Musa said.

Flora was hesitance till she walked out on the balcony and saw him hopping on his leva bike. She removed the spell without taking her eyes off him then she saw him turn around and looked at her. She blushed before quickly running inside and closed the doors.

"Now, Flora." Bloom said as they entered the room. "What's going on between you and Helia? You two never fought before."

"Yeah, you two were like the prefect couple." Stella said. "In fact we and the guys always come running to you two for relationship advice."

"I know, Stella but you didn't see what Chatta and I saw." Flora walked to her bed. Taking a seat she told them everything.

"Are you sure Flora? Maybe it's a mistake?" Layla stated as she sat beside her and hugged her.

"I'm pretty sure that's what happened." She wiped away the last remaining tears.

"It's true girls. I heard and saw everything." Chatta confirmed Flora's story.

'_I wish I could tell Flora the truth but I swore Helia and Nabu that I would keep my mouth shut and its best if Helia tells her than me.'_ Layla thought.

* * *

><p>"So what did Flora say when you asked her?" Timmy asked as he plus the guys sat in Helia and Riven's dorm room.<p>

"Nothing. I didn't get to ask her and she saw me praticing with Celica." Helia sighed as he collapsed onto the bed.

"Didn't you tell her that she's your-"

"No! She didn't give me a chance to and now she must really hate me." He picked up a pillow and threw it to the wall.

"Well maybe if you had called her during the weeks that you were away maybe it wouldn't have been so bad?" Brandon suggested.

"By the way, what were you doing for those two weeks?" Timmy asked.

"I was doing some work for my grandfather." Helia answered. _'Sorry guys but I can't tell you the real reason without telling Flora first.'_ He thought. Looking at a picture of him and Flora, kissing then at a picture of her, by herself, smiling, he wanted more than anything to tell her the truth and start over, fresh this time. _'I love you, Flora.'_

* * *

><p>Night soon came and as the girls slept, Flora sat outside on the balcony.<p>

Looking at a photo of Helia, smiling she started to cry.

_Turned around, upside down _

_Two suns in the east _

_Nothin' is like it was before _

_Flying's like runnin' with the sky beneath your feet _

_When I went to ride the wind (ride the wind!) _

_It slipped away so fast _

_I tumbled hard, went into a fall _

_Now I need to know why I've got wings at all _

_I need to know why I've got wings- at all _

_Oooh _

She hugged the picture to her chest. "I still love you, Helia." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Helia stood on the balcony of his dorm with a drawing of his flower princess. Leaning against the doorframe he gazed at it while saying, "I love you, Flora and I hope you forgive me when I tell you the thruth because my life would be incompelete without you in it."<p> 


	3. Say What?

Flora took out a large box and placed every one of Helia's poems and drawings of and about her in it. Making sure everything was in it, she sealed it and was about to destroy it when her door opened to reveal Musa.

"Hey, Flora." Musa stated. "We and the guys are going to the mall, want to come?" She saw the box. "Flo, give him a chance to explain. For the past week he has been blowing up our phones to hear your voice, writing letters and even sent the guys over to try and convince you to give him a chance." She walked over to Flora's bed and sat down. Flora did the same. Musa held her hand and looked directly into her eyes. "Flora, a guy that didn't care wouldn't have gone though all this trouble for a girl that he was just using, he would have gone though the trouble if he really loves her and I can tell Helia loves you."

"How do you know?" Flora sighed. "Helia is like almost every girl's dream guy and he choose to be with the likes of me instead of-"

Musa stopped her. "Let me stop you right there. You're his dream girl or else he wouldn't have asked you to be his girlfriend. Now whatever happened in the room with that girl you need to figure out what really happen before jumping to any conclusions."

"And what if I'm right and lost him forever?" Flora whispered.

"Then he lost out on a great girl." Musa took up Flora's phone from the night table and gave it to her. "Now call him and tell him to meet you somewhere so you can settle things." Getting up, she walked outside but not without giving her a wink and mouthing good luck.

Flora strolled through her contacts till she saw his name. _'I should talk to him. After all there are so many things I want to ask… so many things to say.' _She hit the call button and placed the phone to her ear.

"Helia?" She heard a male voice on the other end.

"_Yes, Flora? I'm so happy you called. There are so many things I need to tell you."_ He answered.

"And there are things I want to tell you too." She said. "Can you come over, today?"

"_Sure, I'm on my way."_

* * *

><p>"Hey guys." Sky said as the girls finally reached the food court in the mall. "Where's Flora?" He noticed she was MIA.<p>

"She's home, mopping over Helia." Bloom answered, walking over to him for a hug.

"That means he hasn't told her about the-." Timmy opened his mouth only for Nabu to glue his lips together with a spell.

"Told her what, Timmy?" Tenca raised an eyebrow.

"He means nothing." Brandon gave a nervous grin.

"Honey bear, you hiding something from us?" Stella folded her arms. "Now tell us what it is! Now!"

"Sorry, Stella but we can't. We swore Helia our lips are sealed." Brandon replied.

"Well, if you won't tell me what it is then this relationship could be over." Stella huffed.

"Sunshine, you don't really mean that?"

"Yes, I do. Flora has been in a state of depression for a whole week and I hate that we as her best friends can't make her feel better. So, if you don't tell us what the deal is with Helia and that girl then you regret ever pissing me off." She hissed.

"Um…" Brandon slowly backed away.

"Guys, don't worry I will tell them." Layla butted in.

"You knew?" Bloom looked surprised.

"Yeah, for a while now. Helia came to me for help with a problem and he told me everything." Layla answered. She held her head down in disgrace. "But when I heard about the whole situation with Helia and the girl, I thought that they would have figured it out soon."

"I can't believe you withheld information from your best friends." Stella said.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to. I wanted it to be a surprise." She sighed. "Okay, before you get even more upset, let me tell you everything first."

Before saying another word the gang took a table in the far corner of the court and Layla began explaining.

* * *

><p>"No way!" Bloom grasped. "I can't believe it! Flora is going to be so happy when she hears this."<p>

"I know but we want to make Helia tell her. So, we need to find a way for the two to talk face to face." Layla told her.

"Don't worry about that." Musa said. "Before we left Alfea, I made Flo call him and make the meet up for a civilized conversation."

"Now all we got to do is sit back and hope that lover boy can fix this mess." Riven leaned back into his chair.

* * *

><p>Flora finished planting the last flower for the day when Helia's hover bike stopped in front of the garden.<p>

"Flora," He said. Getting off the bike he walked to her. "I have missed you."

Flora stopped him from embracing her by extending her arm. "Follow me, please?" She began walking. Helia did as he was told.

After a few moments they reached Flora and Bloom's room. Closing the doors, she turned to him and said, "Talk. Who was that girl?"

Helia grabbed her hand and dragged her to him. Hugging her waist tightly, he clashed his lips onto hers. "I love you, Flora." He said between kisses. "And you alone, forever."

She blushed. "Oh," Flora moaned. She didn't know how much she missed him till he kissed her. "No, no." She managed to separate herself from him, a little. "Now, who is that girl?"

"She's my sister." He answered.


	4. New Enemy

"Your sister?" Flora looked puzzled. "So, you were purposing to your sister?"

"No!" Helia moved his head. "I was just practicing so I don't mess up when I was purposing to you." He whispered.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you." Flora said.

"I was practicing so I don't mess up when I was purposing to you." He repeated.

"Me?" She blushed. "You were going to purpose to me?"

Helia nodded. He got down on one knee. "I know we are young and haven't fully lived life as yet but I love so much that the thought of not spending the rest of my life with you seems impossible. So, my sweet Flora, will you do me the honour of been my wife?" He took out a diamond ring and slipped it on her finger.

Flora wanted more than anything to say yes but something still stood out in her mind. "Before I say yes tell me why have you been avoiding my calls and have been missing for weeks."

"That is a totally different story." He stood up. "I wanted to tell you this ever since we began dating but I didn't know how you would have reacted." He took her to the bed to sit before continuing. "A few years ago I was enlisted as a spy for my planet's government and for many years I couldn't tell anyone why I was away for so long and why I dropped out of Red Fountain. After going on several missions I felt like something was missing then one day my grandfather asked me to come back to Red Fountain just for a few days and see if I would have reconsidered coming back." He then smiled. "Then on the first day of school I saw you with your friends and everything seem so prefect and I made up my mind to come back so I could be near you. Ever since that day Flora, I have fallen deeply in love with you and wanted to start a new life with you."

It took Flora a while to digest all of this information. "So you were a spy?"

He nodded.

"And you kept it from me for so long?"

"Yes, and I am so sorry but I had to keep it from everyone even my family expect my grandfather since he was the one that help me become a spy in the first place. You are the first person I have told about it so far." He answered. "And hopefully it can stay between us."

Flora grinned a little. "Of course it can but next time let there be no secrets between us." She hit him gently on the arm. "Do you have anything else to tell me, Helia? Like are you still one?"

"No, I went back so I could resign." He answered. "And there are no more secrets between us."

"Then my answer is yes, I will marry you."

Helia smiled as he planted multiply of kisses on her.

* * *

><p>"I wonder how Flora will react to Helia's purposely." Stella asked as she and the girls returned to Alfea.<p>

"She most likely said yes. Flora loves him and I know he loves her." Layla said. She then glanced to see Helia's bike still on the school grounds. "Helia is still here, I wonder what those two are doing up there?"

"The only way to find out is if we hurry upstairs." Bloom answered.

The girls rushed upstairs and Musa gently open the door before closing it back.

"Musa, why did you close the door?" Tenca asked.

"Um… Bloom I think it's best if you stay with one of us tonight. If you get my drift?" Musa smiled.

"Yeah, I got it." Bloom couldn't help but smile too.

"Wait a go, Flora." Stella said as she and the others went to their room.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Helia likes that nature loving freak than me." A girl muttered from the shadows of Alfea. "And then he purposes to her is now having sex with her instead of me. Flora you're going to pay for this, if it's the last thing I do he will be mine."<p> 


	5. New Student

Helia awoke to a kiss on the lips. Kissing back he moaned, "Oh Flora."

"How did you know it was me?" Flora's soft voice rang in his ears as they seperate.

Opening his eyes, Helia saw the bubbly brunette dressed in her nightgown. "I know your lips anywhere." He replied.

"I love you." She blushed.

"I love you too." He got out of bed which made Flora blushed. "What is it, my sweet?"

"You don't have any clothes on, sweetie." She turned her head away. Helia quickly found a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Honey," He walked over and placed a long, passionate kiss on her cherry flavour lips. "Last night feels like a dream." He mention, parting.

"I know," Flora said. "I have to look down at the ring to make sure I wasn't dreaming."

"I am so happy you have forgiven me and that you said yes. My family loves you around and can't wait to meet you." He hugged her waist.

"How do you know? That they like me, I mean." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My grandfather thinks that you are one of the most powerful and prettiest fairies at Alfea. My parents have seem multiply pictures of you in my bedroom and think that you are very beautiful. Not to mention the fact that they love you for making me come back to Red Fountain and my sister already sees you as the older sister she never had. So I think you're good." He winked at her.

"You're such a tease." Flora blushed. "And my family already likes you. Remember when you came to meet them?" Helia nodded. "My mom said your were such a gentleman, while my dad liked the idea of you been a hero and Rose thinks your cute and nice. Not to mention my friends already like you so I think it's safe to say that we will have the go ahead." She looked outside and saw the sun rising, she continued. "Sweetie, I think it's best if you go home now before you're late for your first class."

"Your right." He looked at the clock to see a quarter to seven. "I will call you when I reach school."

"Alright."

Helia hurried to put on his clothes before kissing Flora bye and sneaked out of Alfea undetected.

* * *

><p>"Helia, what were you doing last night?" Timmy asked as Helia walked into his and Riven's dorm. Brandon was sitting on his bed while Riven was laying down on his, Sky was sitting on chair, Nabu was mediating and Timmy was on the computer.<p>

"Isn't it clear, lamn brain? He and Flora did it."

"Did what?" Timmy turned to face the group.

Everyone expect Helia and Nabu laughed. "You know the thing that your parents did to create you?" Brandon said.

"Yeah."

"Well that's it." Sky answered.

"Oh?" Timmy fixed is glasses. "Oh!" His eyes widen.

"Whatever guys. I have to get ready for class soon, so I am taking a shower." Helia closed the door and walk towards the bathroom.

"So since you and Flora did the deed that means she said yes." Sky grinned.

"Yes, she did." Helia smiled. That was one of the best moments in his life.

* * *

><p>Flora sat in Ms. Grezilda class and waited patiently for her to arrive.<p>

"Flora, we all saw you enjoyed Helia's company yesterday." Layla smiled as she turned to her friend.

"You saw?" Flora blushed.

"A little part of it." Layla replied. Before she could continue Ms. G walked though the door with a new student. She had blonde waist length hair, blue eyes and fair complexion.

"Class," Ms. G spoke. "This is Jasmine and she is the newest student to the school, so treat her nicely."

Jasmine looked at Flora, 'Once I get you out of the way, I will have Helia.' She thought.

"Jasmine go and take a seat behind Bloom." She indicated to the red head.

"Yes, miss." She walked the sit.


	6. New Information

Flora twisted and turned on her bed can't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. _'Ever since that new girl came today, I have been getting a bad vibe. Wonder what's going to happen or what she has to do with it?' _

Looking at the clock she saw it was a half past one a.m. "I give up. It's clear that I'm not going to get any sleep now." She muttered. Getting up, sje saw that Chatta, Bloom and Lockette were sleeping peacefully. "

She walked outside to the balcony and what she saw made her speechless. Helia was kissing Jasmine in the middle of the garden. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist as they lips locked then what seemed like forever they parted and Jasmine looked up at Flora and said, "He's my man now bitch!"

"Aw!" Flora opened her eyes and saw that she was still in her bed. Getting up she saw that the sun was up and Bloom, Chatta and Lockette were out of bed. "That was a nightmare." She almost cried then she spotted the diamond ring. "No! That would never happen. Helia loves me and me alone."

Getting out of bed she quickly took a bath and changed into her usually outfit. Just when she was about to leave, she heard her phone ring.

"_Hey honey,"_ She heard Helia's voice.

"Hey, sweetie. What's going on?"

"_I wanted to hear your sweet voice and ask if you're busy today because I want to see you." _

"I have no classes today so of course I can see you." She smiled.

"_Great, I will pick you up soon. I love you." _

"I love you too." She replied before both hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>"Hey Flora, the girls and I are going shopping. Want to come?" Stella stated as she reached the dining hall.<p>

"No, sorry but Helia is planning on carrying me out today." She replied.

"Oh," Stella cooed. "Where is he going to carry you?"

"I don't know. It's a surprise to me."

"At least you two are talking again." Layla smiled. "You look so much happier now."

"Yes, I am and next time I won't jump to conclusions and that he loves me."

"Bye darling and I will make sure to pick up something for you." Stella blew her a kiss as the reached the front of the school.

"Me too." Bloom hugged her. "And make sure not to stay out too late tonight."

"Yes because Ms. G is in an even worst mood than usually." Musa informed her.

"Yeah." Stella nudged her.

"And Flora when you come back, I and the other pixies are going to start planning your wedding." Chatta flew to her.

"Yes, I need to start teaching you girls on what silverware to use for what and the proper table manners." Tune took a sip of tea.

"And I need to organise the guest list." Digit informed her.

"I want to help with the song and flowers." Amore told her. "I believe weddings are one of the most romantic things ever."

"And I will help find the prefect location for the wedding." Lockette said.

"Piff, piff." Piff yawn before going to sleep on Layla's shoulder.

"What did she say?" Stella asked.

"She said that she wants to help in any way possible." Digit informed the group.

The girls said bye once more before walking to the bus stop. "Why don't we fly instead of taking the bus?" Stella complained.

"Stella!" Everyone else yelled.

Once out of sight, Flora was on the look out for Helia till someone tapped her shoulder. "Yes?" She turned around and saw Jasmine then the dream came back to her.

"Hey Flora, it's nice to see you. I wanted to speak to you after class. Ms. G said you one of her best students and I should ask you for help." Jasmine put on a fake smile.

"Um…I sorry but you should ask someone else for help."

"No! I want you to help me." Jasmine said.

"And I told you that you have to find someone else because I am busy." Flora was trying to remain clam. Turning to face the gate she saw Helia, riding towards her. "Helia!"

"Helia?" Jasmine turned around too. _'No, I can't afford for him to see me as yet.' _She ran off.

Flora didn't pay attention to her. When Helia reached her, he stopped and took off his helmet.

"Hello, my sweet." He got off and kissed her hand.

"Hi Helia." She blushed. "Where are we going today?"

"First, we are going to see my sister then the other place is a surprise." He gave her a wink.

"Cool and I hope she isn't still upset about what Chatta had said." Flora said.

"No, she isn't." Helia shook his head.

Giving her a helmet, Flora got on the bike after Helia and hugged his waist tightly.

"Hold on tighter my sweet. Won't want you to fall off."

* * *

><p>"She's really nice even with the little misunderstanding that happened a few days back." Flora said as she spread a red blanket on the grass. She and Helia spotted at one of the most isolated places in the park and the best part it had a great view of a lake.<p>

"She understood how the situation looked at the time and wouldn't hold it against you or Chatta." He took out a basket from behind a tree.

"You are such a romantic, you know that?" Flora sat down.

Helia did the same. "You bring out that side in me." He then leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. "I love you, my Flora." He said, parting.

"I love you too." He then clashed his lips onto hers.

After spending most of the date making out, eating, making out again and talking, it was night fall.

* * *

><p>"Good night, sweetie." Flora placed a kiss on his cheek.<p>

"Good night." He placed a hand under her chin and collided his lips with hers. It was so passionate, so…so addicting Flora never wanted it to end. Helia's hands slid down to her waist and brought her closer to him till there was no space between them. Helia licked her lips, so she would let him in which Flora didn't hesitate to. Hugging his neck the two moaned loudly as their tongues intertwined.

After almost two minutes they sadly parted with both breathing heavily.

"If Bloom wasn't in the room, I would have invited you upstairs for the night." Flora gave him a wink.

Helia blushed. Flora giggled since he hardly blushed.

"You know Flora, it was my first time." He admitted.

"And as you know it was my first time as well since I was in so much pain at first."

"I know and I am sorry for that. If I knew it was going to be so painfully for you at first, we could have waited."

Flora shocked her head. "It's alright honey. After a few minutes I enjoyed it and hope to do it again soon."

Helia grinned. "Good night my beautiful bride." He kissed her on the lips once again before hopping on his bike. Waving bye to Flora he drove off.

Flora felt like she was on cloud night. Turning around she was hit with a fist to the face. Knocking to the ground, blood flowed from her nose. Looking up she saw Jasmine in her Winx form. She wore a red, mini skirt with a matching colour halter top.

"You? Why are you doing this, Jasmine? I don't want to hurt you." Flora slowly got up.

"You don't want to hurt me?" She huffed. "I have heard rumours that you were dating my man and when I saw Helia lip locking and been intimate with you it turned my stomach. Before I kill you, FYI Helia is my boyfriend and I was so happy to know that it was the weakest fairy in Alfea dating him, that way I don't have to break a sweat when executing you."

Flora gave a little smile. She knew it couldn't have been anyone at Alfea or Red Fountain that told her that since she was one of six fairies in the school that has her Enchantix. She never liked fighting unless necessary and this was necessary.

"If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you shall get. Enchantix!" She transformed.

"You're an Enchantix Fairy, no way." Jasmine became a bit nervous.

"Energy of Mother Earth!" Flora attacked. The attack created vines and rocks that serve as a cell. "Ivy Vine Wrap." Vines wrapped around Jasmine. "Now what were you saying about been weak?"

"This can't be happening!" Jasmine screeched.

"Flora, what is going on?" Mrs. Fargonda ran to her in her nightgown along with her friends.

"She tried to kill me." Flora indicated to Jasmine who was still fuming from the defeat.

"I will get you Flora, not now but soon." She yelled.

"I can't believe it." Ms. Fargonda grasped.

"I knew something was off with her." Bloom said.

"Flora, I am happy you defeat that witch." Layla said.

"Witch?" Mr. F. whispered to herself. "Girls, need you to trap her in a force flied and watch her while I make a call." She walked back into school

"Yes, Ms. F." The girls replied.

Watching her walk away, Musa stated. "Guys I feel like Miss Fargonda knows something."

"Yeah, you notice it too." Layla said. "When I said witch, she started to act wired."

"Oh, oh." Tenca said as she punch in something in her laptop.

"What's wrong, Tenca?" Musa asked.

"I found some information about our new student." Tenca said.


	7. Her Confession

"What is it, Tecna?" Musa was becoming impatient.

"Hold on," She cleared her throat. Reading everything she continued. "Apparently Jasmine was a freshman at Cloud Tower before coming here."

"Cloud Tower?" Stella was confused. "How could a witch be a fairy?"

"Stella, remember Mirta was a witch before turning into a fairy." Flora reminded her.

"Oh yeah." Stella recalled.

"The question is who turned her into a fairy if it wasn't Ms. Faragonda and what is she doing at Alfea?" Bloom asked.

"The best way to know is to ask her." Layla suggested.

"Yeah, right." Bloom said. "Like she's all of a sudden going to talk just because we caught her."

"You didn't let me finish, Bloom!" Layla said. "We may just have to just a little magic to convince her other wise." She grinned.

Picking up she meant, Bloom and Layla transformed at the same time.

"Guys, is that really necessary?" Musa asked.

* * *

><p>"Griffin," Ms. Fargonda said. Looking towards the mirror a full blown image of Professor Griffin was reflected from it. "That student you said was missing, is she by change a girl name Jasmine?"<p>

"Yes, it is." She snapped her fingers and an image of Jasmine appeared. "Why do you ask? Have you located her?"

"Yes, I have. She has been at Alfea this whole time. How could I have let her fool me let that?" Ms. Faragonda sighed.

"That's because you're getting old Fargonda. Now where is she, her parents have been nagging me so much about her disappearance I had to send them to the Detention Room." Ms. Griffin snapped her fingers again and appeared in front of Faragonda.

"Downstairs, let me show you the way." She answered.

* * *

><p>"Fine! I will tell you everything." Jasmine cried.<p>

"That was easy and we didn't have to attack her." Layla giggled.

Transforming back into her civilian clothing, Jasmine sighed as Flora bonded her hands and feet first with Ivy before releasing her from the cage and the vines that was holding her. Flora, Layla and Bloom transformed into their civilian clothing and turned to Jasmine, who was sitting on the ground.

"Okay, talk you witch." Stella demanded.

"Fine!" She hissed. "The person who turned me into a fairy was Icy, my sister."

"Icy's is your sister?" The girls were surprised by this.

"Yes," Jasmine mocked. "She and her friends, the Trix helped turn me into a fairy when I fell for Helia." Taking a deep breath she released that since she was busted might as will bring down the others. "After she escaped from where ever she was imprisoned again, Icy and her friends all snuck into Cloud Tower, to visit me. Once they realized that I had feelings for a winx's boyfriend, they said they will help me get Helia if I helped them find the hidden spells of Cloud Tower and Alfea. I agreed and just like that they transformed me into a fairy and the next thing I know, I'm at Alfea, executing the plan."

"Where are Icy, Stormy and Darcy now?" Tecna asked.

"I don't know. As soon as they finished with the plan and instructed me what to do they disappeared." She answered.

"I should have known that those three good for nothing students were back when I found someone trying to break into the magic vault the day before you disappeared." Ms. Griffin said as she and Ms. Fargonda walked towards the girls. "When your sister and friends couldn't break though the vault they most have thought that someone on the inside could do it." Chuckling, she continued. "Morons."

"Griffin, I believe we can use this girl to bring out the Trixs and but a stop to them once and for all." Ms. Fargonda said.

"And how do you expect to do that, Ms. F.?" Musa asked.

"I don't know as yet." She answered. "But for now we should get some rest and think about this in the morning, when our minds are more refreshed."

"I agree." Ms. Griffin said. "In the mean time this witch can keep her parents company in detention, without powers and in the morning you and I along with Saladin can think of a suitable plan."

* * *

><p>Flora looked at her clock and saw it was a half past midnight. <em>'Why can't I sleep?'<em> She thought. _'I should be use to this. A lot of girls find Helia attractive and would do almost anything to be with him.'_ Getting out of bed she walked to the balcony before taking a deep breath.

"A penny for your thoughts." A voice came from behind her. Turning around she saw Bloom.

"Hey, sweetie. Did I wake you?" Flora asked.

"No. I couldn't sleep. Just the thought of those witches been out there again is kind of nerve racking." She walked next to Flora. "Talk to me and tell me what's the matter?"

"It's just that even though Jasmine isn't the first girl to throw herself at Helia, she's the first that ever physically came after me and just the thought of another girl doing the same is irritating."

"Flora, relax." Bloom told her. "I remember when all those girls literally threw themselves at Sky and wanted to come up with every way possible to break us up and even though I was kinda jealous, I know at the end of the day he won't cheat on me and that I am the only girl he loves, wants and needs in his life." She leaned forward and gave her a hug. Feeling Flora returning the hug, Bloom continued. "I can tell by the look in Helia's eyes that he loves you and only you. So don't ever forget the love he has for you and know that the both of you are going to have to work hard for the relationship to fully bloom and to keep away annoying pests that try to break you guys up."

"Thank you, Bloom." Flora smiled.


	8. Locating Them

After talking to Bloom last night Flora was more clam and wanted to talk to Helia about this girl. The next day she called an asked if he could meet her at a small café, near the school.

"Helia, do you know a girl name of Jasmine?" Flora blurted out as they sat around a table.

"Where did this come from?" Helia eyes widen. "Is this about the girl that attacked you last night?"

She nodded. "I didn't tell you this but she attacked me because she said she was in love with you."

"Seriously?" He paused for a moment, searching his memory for a girl with that name. "No, honey, I can't recall ever knowing a girl by that name."

Flora snapped her fingers and a picture of Jasmine appeared. "This is her." She handed him the picture.

"Oh, I remember her. I didn't know her name but I had an encounter with her about three months ago in Magix."

Flashback

_Helia walked into a flower shop and went over to the person working. "Excuse me, miss. Can I get a bouquet of red roses, please?"_

_The blonde female turned around at the sound of his voice. Her baby blue eyes brighten and fair skin became redden as she blushed at the sight of Helia. _

"_Sure, sweetie." She winked. He was unfazed by this. Watching her pick up a dozen roses and wrap them in a colourful paper, she asked, "Who are they for, your mom?" _

"_No, it's for my girlfriend." He responded. _

"_Girlfriend?" She hissed. _

"_Excuse me?" Helia asked. _

"_Nothing." She hurried gave him the bouquet. Giving her the money, Helia knew she was upset when he said 'girlfriend.' Collecting the change he walked out without noticing the girl giving him a loving glare. _

'_He looks so cute. He's going to be my future beau.' She thought._

End Flashback

"She used to work at a flower shop?" Flora seemed surprise. You hardly hear of a witch working somewhere that wasn't witch like.

"Yeah," Helia answered. "Now sweetie enough about her, we need to fix a date for our wedding."

"Okay, well we are graduating in two months so how about a week after gradation?"

"Why a week after gradation?" He asked.

"Because our friends have to back to their kingdom soon, remember? And I want them all to be there."

It clicked to him. After school was over for them, Sky was going back to his kingdom to become King along with Brandon, Timmy, Riven and Nabu were going back to their realms while Bloom, Stella, Tenca, Layla and Musa were going to their kingdoms to become guardians."

While the two were discussing other wedding plans, Jasmine sat in detention room with her parents. Her mother, who looked almost like Icy expect her hair was dark blue instead of white.

"Jasmine, what were you thinking when you let your sister turn you into a fairy?" She asked.

"I was thinking about getting rid of my foe so I could get a boy. He was… is so cute, nice and charming and I wanted him for myself and when I saw him with that nature loving freak, I knew he was the one." She thought back to the first day she saw him.

Flashback

_Jasmine watched as Helia walked out of the shop. She quickly closed the shop before changing. Walking out she saw him heading into the mall. _

_Staying a good distance from him, she walked in after him and saw him going to the food court and heading to a brunette. _

'_That's his girlfriend? She's so ugly. Getting her out of my way should be easy.' Jasmine thought as she watch Helia handed her the bouquet. He kissed her hand before planting a long and passionate kiss on her lips._

"_Good day, my sweet Flora." He said, parting. _

"_Flora, huh? Well Flora, you're going down, if it's the last thing I do."_

End Flashback

"Jasmine, this will basically be the only nice thing I will ever say to you but you don't need to push yourself onto a guy for him to like you when he's clearly not the one."

"I know but I wanted him to like me for me. I just wanted to get that girl out of the way first."

"Honey, have you ever though that he just not the one for you."

But, mom, he's so…" Jasmine sighed.

"Prefect? I know how you feel. When I was sixteen, I fell for a guy that I thought was the most prefect guy ever then he broke my heart when he started going out with the most popular witch at school and I thought it was the end of the world till I meet your dad and everything seem prefect again. So the best advice I can give you is that even though the guy may not return your feeling doesn't mean you have to push yourself onto him. It will only make him dislike you more. The nature girl that you he's in love with maybe is the one for him while another guy will be the one for you."

Taking in what her mom said, "Your right mom. Thanks."

"How touching." Ms. Griffin appeared.

"Ms. Griffin, what are you doing here?" Jasmine asked.

"I need you to tell me where Icy is so I can stop her."

"If I tell you, will you let me and my parents out?"

"Fine!"

"Cool," She gleamed. "At Baltor's old hideout, I overheard Icy mentioning it."

* * *

><p>"Girls, I have news." Stella charged into the dorm room.<p>

"What is it, Stella?" Bloom asked, stop playing with Lockette.

"Ms. F. just told me that they found where the witches are hiding."

"Where?" Tecna asked.

"At Baltor's old hideout and from what I gather they are planning on attacking Alfea soon."

"That's means we have to be prepared to fight." Layla said.

"To fight whom?" Flora asked as she walked into the room.

* * *

><p><em>People, I need some motivation. <em>

_So, can you guys please review and give me some ideas. please._


	9. Unexpected Attack

"The Trix!" Layla answered her. Flora closed the door behind her and sighed.

"I thought we got rid of them once and of all." She groaned.

"I thought so too." Bloom said. "This time we will have to try harder to defeat them so they never come back."

"Tecna, when do you think is the best time to attack?" Stella asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." She answered. "I have no idea how strong or weak they are from the last time we saw them."

"What are we going to do?" Flora sighed. Taking a seat on her bed, "Like every time we think it's over it's not."

"Come on girls." Musa chimed. "We can defeat them once and for all. Remember we have gotten more powerful and smarter since the last time we fought them and if we work together we can do it."

"Thanks for the pep talk miss cheerleader." Stella muttered.

"Stella, don't be that way." Bloom said. "Musa is right. Instead of whining we should be making up a plan on how to defeat them."

"And ladies, I know just the plan." Layla smiled. "But it will involve some specialist we know and love as bait."

The girls looked puzzled. "What is your plan?" Tecna asked.

"Well, it's only a drift but here goes. What if we use the guys as a distraction then Flora uses her v-." As Layla told them of the plan the Trix were cooking their own.

"I want my revenge on those weak Winx Club." Icy yelled.

"How?" Stormy asked. "We have no plan and …"

"And we have some of the spells that Baltor stole from the different realms last year. So we could use those." Darcy reminded them.

"I remember but my I remind you that those spells aren't strong enough to destroy them." Icy said.

"Really now? So this magic enhancing spell is of no use to us right now." Darcy took up a scroll stored in the corner of the cave.

"Enhancing spell?" Stormy grinned. "Give me, give me, now!" She attempted to grab it from her. Darcy stopped her.

"Slow down you witch! We can all use it."

"Then as soon as we use it we can destroy those annoying fairies and break into Alfea and steal some more spells." Icy laughed manically. "Now use the spell Darcy and lets attack when they least expect us, in the night."

* * *

><p>"I hurt in places I never knew I had." Stella whined as they walked into Bloom and Flora's room.<p>

"Stop whining Stella." Musa said. "You know when practising with Griselda and Faragonda, it's going to hurt."

"I know." She collapsed on the couch.

"At least they took the time out of their busy schedule to help us." Flora said. She and Layla walked over to her bed and sat on it.

Musa slowly made her way to a chair and sat on it while Tecna and Bloom sat on the only available bed in the room.

"You girls look and smell awful!" Tune stated as she and the other pixies flew into the room.

"Thanks for kicking us while we are down, Tune." Musa sighed.

"Flora, why are you all like this?" Chatta flew to her and pointed out the messy hair and dirt all over their bodies.

"We were training with Ms. Griselda and Faragonda so we could practise before the Trix came and attack us." She answered.

"Well, let get you guys cleaned up." Digit said.

Each pixie went to their bonded fairy and snapped their fingers, immediately they became clean.

"All better now." Amore smiled.

"Thank you guys." Bloom said. "Now Lockette where were you guys today?"

"We went shopping for some wedding things." She answered.

"We found the prefect dress for the Bridesmaids and Maid of Honour as will as tux for the boys." Tune said.

"But we can't order the flowers, book the church and other stuff till we find out the day, Flora." Chatta informed her.

"Oh yeah." She said. "Well Helia and I decided that it would be best to have the wedding a week after graduation."

"Great," Layla said. "Now the most important question is who is going to be the Maid of Honour?"

"Good question, you never told us who it was going to be." Tecna said.

"Flo, tell them it going to be no other than then moi!" Stella jumped off the couch.

"Well actually I was thinking that y-." Before Flora could finish a dark orb attacked the school. The girls ran outside and saw Icy, Stormy and Darcy floating above them.

"Say good bye, Winx!" Icy said. "Frozen Prism!"

"Electric Rage!" Stormy said.

"Remote Witch Slam!" Darcy smiled.

"It's over!" Icy laughed. "And we didn't even have to break a sweat." Seeing the attacks hit their targets.

"Think again, you witches." Bloom said. The dust that had surround them from the attack vanished and the girls where still standing but this time in their Enchantix form. A purple shield surrounded them.

"What?" The Trix yelled.


	10. The Battle

Tecna removed her shield and took a sigh of relief.

"Layla, your plan isn't going to work since the boys are more than likely asleep." Stella whispered to her.

"You think I don't know that Stella?" She whispered back.

"It doesn't matter." Bloom said. "They are here and we need to stop them before they destroy the school."

The girls rose from the floor and flow to the witches.

"Green Luxurious Ivy!" Flora stopped in front of Darcy. A strong neon ivy rose from the earth and wrapped around her.

"Nice try fairy." She chuckled. "Duplication!" About forty of duplicates are created and attacked Flora. The clones attacked while the original tried to break free.

"Sound wave attack!" Musa aimed her attack at Darcy and her clones, destroying them all.

"Aw!" She screamed.

"Guys, me and Flora got Darcy; you can deal with Stormy and Icy." She told them.

"No!" Tecna disagreed. "Stella powers would be the most effective to defeat her."

"She's right, Musa. I will help Flora." Stella flew to Flora.

"Musa, you and I will take on Stormy while Bloom and Layla take on Icy." Tecna said.

Doing as told the girls spilt into groups.

"You see this, girls?" Icy laughed. "They think that they can defeat us, two on one." Seeing Bloom and Layla preparing to attack, she grinned. "You girls will regret ever messing with me. Ice Coffin! " She pointed her attack to Bloom.

"Morphix Shield!" Layla called out. A liquid dome surrounded Bloom before Icy's attack.

Layla closed her eyes and focused on her attack. As soon as the ice coffin surrounded her shield she made it expand and broke Icy's attack causing it to scatter into hundreds of fine pieces and melted away.

"Blizzard!" Icy hissed.

"I'm freezing!" Layla wrapped her arms around her body for heat.

"Dragon Flame!" Bloom called out. The snow storm melted.

* * *

><p>"I have been waiting a long time to defeat you Musa." Stormy hissed.<p>

"Well keep on waiting cause that never going to happen." Musa stated. "Sound Wave!" She clapped her hands and a loud sound wave was heard though out the school.

"Musa!" Her friends called out.

"You are suppose to be attacking Stormy, not deafen us!" Stella whined.

"Sorry!" She replied.

"Hey, what was that noise?" A female voice could be heard. The girls turned around and saw other dorm lights been turned on and girls walking to their balcony.

"Hey, it's the Trix!" A girl pointed.

"Girl!" Ms. Griselda's voice could be heard from below them. Looking down they say her along with Ms. Faragonda in a night gown.

"Remember your training." Ms. Faragonda said.

"We need to help them." Mirta's voice could be heard.

"Come on girls. Let's help them out." Nova said.

"Magic Winx!"

Within seconds nearly five hundred girls were swarming the night sky.

"You're done, witches!" Musa smiled.

"Oh no!" Stormy quivered as she and her sisters regrouped. "Should we retreat and come back another time?"

"No!" Icy yelled. "I am though with pathetic Fairies and their disgusting appearance. I am tried of losing to them time after time. We came here on a mission and we are going to see it though! Darcy!" She yelled. "Use your duplication spell on us. Now!"

"Yes, boss!" Darcy did as she was told. Seconds later a hundred and twenty clones were formed.

"It's over fairies!" Icy laughed hysterically. "You're all going to extinct! Ice Bracelet!" She and her clones yelled.

"Twister Fury!" The Stormy clones called forth.

"Remote Witch Slam!" Darcy and her clones stated.

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Layla and Tecna flew in front of the other fairies, some of whom were nervous since they had never had to face witches before.

"Girls, you know what to do?" Flora asked.

"Of course." The others answered with a grin.

* * *

><p><em>I am having a little trouble creating the ending of the fight <em>

_so I decided to put out half of it now and hopefully the the ending later._

_Hopefully you girls and guys, if guys erally watch this show like it._

* * *

><p><em>On another note since hardly anyone is reviewing this story that means it more than likely sucks so I will delete it eventually but it all depends on the reviews.<em>


	11. It's Over

"Prepare to die, you fairies!" Icy hissed. "Ice Coffin!" She and her clones attacked.

"Dragon Flame!" Bloom yelled. The attack melted about three of the ice coffins and destroyed two clones. Looking around she saw her schoolmates destroying Icy's attack.

"Musa, I need you to do another sound wave." Tecna instructed. "And make it as loud as possible."

"You got it." Musa clapped her hands. "Sound wave!"

Tecna used her powers and amplified it.

"Aw!" The witches screamed. The clones mimicked the original's movements causing the students expect the winx to attack.

"Ready, girls?" Bloom asked.

They nodded. Forming a circle, they held hands and concentrated on putting all their powers into this final attack.

"Winx Convergent!" They yelled.

The attack headed towards the witches.

Turning to the witches once were, the girls showed a smile.

* * *

><p>"Good morning students." Ms. Faragonda stood beside the school faculty. Looking from the stage she saw how most of the girls were tried from last night's battle she continued. "I know you girls must be tried and you can all go to bed shortly but the teachers and I would first like to thank you for saving the school." She then indicated to the Winx Club who was standing at the front. "I would especially like to thank the winxs, who used there brains and skills to stop them from completely destroying the school. The witches are now at a maximum security prison and won't be able to cause us or the Magical Universe anymore problems."<p>

"Till they escape again, she means." Stella muttered to her Bloom and Flora.

"Well till then let's just have fun and enjoy the peaceful present." Bloom answered. "I know the witches will come after us for revenge if they escape but let's worry about that in the future."

"Now, girls." They heard Ms. Faragonda again. "Since you all help to save the school there will be no final exam."

"Yeah!" Some of the girls rejoiced.

"You're dismissed." Ms Faragonda smiled. She and the teacher's head to their prospective offices while the girls celebrated.

Bloom gave off a frown that Flora picked up and she asked. "What's the matter, sweetie? I thought you would be happy not to have any exams."

"I am." Bloom answered. "It's just that in less than a month we will be leaving Alfea for good and this are going to change between us. My birth parents want me back at Domino so I can start 'princess training.' As will as be the planet's only guardian. I have a lot of things to learn and so little time to do it."

"She has a point." Layla sighed. "After all this is though, I have to go back to Tides and be it's guardian till I become queen."

"And I have to go back to Solaria, soon. My father told me he would be stepping down soon and I'm next in line." Stella murmured.

"Yeah and I have to go back to Melody and become one of its guardian." Musa frowned.

"I understand." Flora remind optimistic. "But we can always find time for each other. I know we will, after all we are best friends for life and nothing can or will separate us for long."

"She is right." Tecna said. "I know by the time school is over we will go our separate ways but we can always make time for each other."

"I hope that you girls can make plans for us too." A voice said from behind them.

Looking around they saw their boyfriends on their bikes.

"Of course I will find time for you, honey bear." Stella walked over to Brandon. He took off his helmet which aloud Stella to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Flora checked and saw that they were the only persons left in front of the school. Helia walked over to her and boldly planted a kiss on her lips. "I love you, Flora." He said once parting.

"I love you too." She blushed.

"Hello, Musa, it's nice to see you." Riven grinned as he approached her.

"Sup Riven." She answered.

He stood in front of her and did something unexpected. He hugged her. "I am glad to see you." He whispered. Musa's eyes widen then relaxed before returning the hug.

"Layla, we heard that you guys had a huge battle last night with the Trixs. Are you alright?" Nabu asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's the witches that were hurt." Layla gave him a peck on the lips.

"Glad to see that you are safe, Tecna. I knew those witches never stand a chance against you guys." Timmy said.

"Of course. The odds of them winning were four percent." Tecna mentioned.

"Bloom, I am happy to see you are safe. I am only sorry now that we weren't here to assist you girls." Sky told her as he gave her a hug.

"Its okay, Sky, we managed quite well to defend Alfea and those witches won't be coming back to brother us for a very long time, hopefully." Bloom replied.

"Flora, have you told them as yet?" Helia asked.

"No I haven't. I was about to when those witches attacked."

"Tell us what?" Layla overheard the conversation.

"About who is going to be my Maid of Honour." She replied. Everyone else looked at the engaged couple. "I was going to tell you guys earlier and I choose…"

* * *

><p><em>This is the second to last chapter, I think and the battle seem short but this was the best I could do. <em>

_I wanted to do an whole chapter on Flora's wedding but I have nothing so if everyone could place some ideas forward, I would greatly love it and would deicate the entire chapter to that person or persons._

_Please review and thank you if you do._


	12. Chosen One

"And the girl I choose is Layla." Flora answered.

"What?" Stella yelled.

"Yes!" Layla almost jumped. "I knew it."

"Flora, how could you choose Layla to be your Maid of Honour, when I have been your best friend longer than her!" Stella was outraged.

"She kinda does have a point, Flora." Bloom said. "I mean the four of us have been your best friends almost a year before Layla stepped into the picture."

"Haters." Layla said. "Bloom and Stella, stop ganging up on Flora, she has made her choice and it's final."

"Butt out!" Musa said. "Flo, you, and I have been close since we first met and you choose her over me."

"Musa, stop been illogical and think reasonably. Flora and I have been the closest out of the four of us." Tecna stepped in.

"You mean five of us!" Layla muttered.

"Whatever!" Everyone expect Flora and Helia yelled.

"Helia, do you mind giving us some alone time?" Flora asked.

"I really don't want to leave you here with four angry girls." Helia replied.

"Dude, the best thing to do is leave. You do not want to be around six angry fairies." Brandon told him.

"Yeah, we had to learn this the hard way." Riven said.

"I don't worry. Layla and I can handle this." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I will call you later when everything blows over, okay?"

"Okay." Helia said hesitantly before planting a kiss on her lips. Waving good bye to the girls he and the boys left.

"Can we discuss this in our room?" Flora suggested.

"No! We will discuss this right here!" Stella was still fuming. "I deserve to the Maid of Honour because I am the most beautiful."

"And I deserve to it because you and I share and a room for three years." Bloom said.

"That doesn't mean anything Bloom." Tecna stated.

Bloom, Stella, Tecna and Musa started to curse each other while Flora and Layla, alone with the pixies just watched.

Moments later all four turned to Flora and said, "Change your mind and choose me!"

"No." Flora whispered.

"What was that?" Musa asked.

"I said no!" Flora replied. Tears started to form as she continued. "Musa, when you decide to get married would you have chosen me?"

"Um…" She hesitated. "I don't know."

"Well, I do. You would have chosen Tecna because she is the closest to you out of all of us. You have told her thinks that you haven't told the rest of us so don't go down my throat about how I should have chosen you when you would not even do the same when it's your turn." Musa held her head down. Flora turned to Tecna and continued. "And that goes for you two Tecna."

"She right about you two but what about me?" Stella asked.

"What about you Stella? When you do decide to wed, everyone knows Bloom is going to be your Maid of Honour, hands down. She was after all the first one you met out of all of us and like Musa and Tecna, you and her share a bond that the rest of us don't have with her or you. "So don't start proclaiming that I shouldn't have chosen the girl that I consider to be the closet out of the group. Now, this is the end of the conversation. Layla is my choose and if you don't like it then you guys don't have to brother be at the wedding."

Taking Layla's hand the two head to the dorm along with the pixies for her fitting.

"She does have a point." Bloom sighed. "When or even if I do choose to get married, I would want Stella to be my Maid of Honour since she is like my best, best friend."

"I know and I would have picked Bloom to be mind went the time comes." Stella said.

"And I would have chosen Tecna, hands down." Musa held her head up again.

"I would have chosen Musa when my time comes." Tecna said. "We were all acting very irrationally to Flora."

Yeah, some best friends we turned out to be." Bloom said.

"The best plan would be to apologise to Flora for yelling at her and to Layla for saying she wasn't good enough." Stella stated.

"Yeah." Everyone else agreed.


	13. Big Day

Okay, this is the last chapter and I would like to thank **Gloxina** and **bamachick 127** since they were the only one that gave any ideas about the wedding. So thank you and this chapter is us for you two, hope you like it.

On another note, in the last chapter, it stated that Layla is closest with Flora and Musa with Tecna and a lot of people think that Musa and Layla have a closer bond but on the official Winx Club website it stated that Layla and Flora are best friends and Musa is Tecnea's own. So I hope that clears up things a bit.

* * *

><p>The pixies took Layla's measurements before taking Flora's own.<p>

"Okay, we just need to get the other girls measurement then we can make the dresses." Chatta chimed.

"That depends on if they want to be in the wedding." Flora sighed.

"Flo, of course we still want to be in your wedding." Musa answered as she and everyone else entered the room.

"We wouldn't want to miss been apart of our best friends big day." Bloom said.

Closing the door, Stella said, "We are sorry for what was said earlier. It wasn't like us."

"Yes, not to mention very un lady like." Tune pointed out.

"We know." Tecna said. "And Layla we are sorry for lashing out at you."

"So, can you two forgive us for acting like jerks?" Bloom and Musa asked at the same time.

"What do you say, Flora? Should we forgive them?" Layla turned to her, giving her a small smile.

"Of course." She answered. "They are after all our best friends."

Layla and Flora opened their arms as the others were walking to them for a group hug.

"Don't mean to break this up but we have some measurements to take and dresses to make." Digit told them.

"We also have the boy's measurements to take as will." Amore reminded them.

"Guys, can we do anything to assist you?" Tecna asked. "After all this is a lot of work."

"Piff, piff." Piff spoke as she pecked out of Layla's pocket and yawn.

"What did she say?" Stella questioned.

"She said we got it under control." Chatta answered.

"More like we minus her got it under control." Digit indicated to Piff falling back asleep.

Everyone laughed.

Enough!" Tune said. "Ladies, stand still we need to take measurements."

"Yes, miss." Stella joked.

Standing straight the pixies flew to their bonded fairies and measured them before flying off to Red Fountain.

* * *

><p>A month later<p>

Flora looked though her room mirror and glanced at the Linphea garden. "The pixies did a wonderful job." She stated.

Red and white roses were on the arch, where the couple would be exchanging vows. About fifty pink chairs were on the bride's side and fifty light blue chairs on the groom's side. Not to mention the amazing view of the sea and been almost surrounded by various flowers. It was a beautiful sight, for Flora.

Hearing the door knock, she said, "It's open."

The door opened to reveal her father. He was well built, short brunette hair, blue eyes and fair complexion.

"Hi, honey." He said. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." She answered. "Just wait a moment, please?" She walked to the mirror and smiled at the dress she had on.

"Your mother is so proud of you today." Her father walked to her. Searching his pocket he took out a blue box. "It's your mother's." He opened it to reveal two diamond flower shaped earrings.

"It's beautiful, daddy." Flora gasped.

"Not as beautiful as you though." He handed it to her. "Put them on."

She nodded. Taking out her regular ones she put the others and said, "Thank you, daddy."

"Welcome, my baby girl. Now you have something old." He said.

"I didn't know you were into the old wedding traditions." Flora raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not but your mom is and I know you are as well.." He said.

"Now I have something old," She pointed to the earrings, "Something new." Indicating to the dress. "Something borrowed," She lifted her dress and showed the white shoes. "Stella insisted I wear it. Anyway and last but not least something blue." She indicated to the simple sterling necklace with a sapphire gem in it.

Taking her veil, Flora's father hooked it onto her tiara and covered her face. "You look so beautiful. I can't believe that you're getting married already. Next thing you know, I will be a grandfather."

Taking up her bouquet, the two headed to the alter.

* * *

><p>Helia stood at the top of the aisle, wearing a blue and white tuxedo and heard the piano and violins playing. Looking at the end of the alter he saw Stella walking down, wearing a light yellow, strapless gown, with yellow roses in her hand. Brandon walked beside her in a black tux. Following behind them was Musa, in a red gown, with matching colour roses and Riven walking beside her then Bloom wore sported a light blue gown with blue roses the pixies painted. Tecna walked down the aisle in a purple gown and same colour roses with Timmy at her side.<p>

Last but not least, Layla walked down wearing a spaghetti strap, light green dress with Nabu marching beside her.

Once everyone had reached the top 'Here Comes the Bride,' song started to play. The audience stood and turned to the entrance. Seconds later, Flora emerged with her father holding her hand.

Helia grasped when he saw Flora. She looked gorgeous.

She wore a white gown, reaching to the floor. It had floral shaped diamonds placed carefully at the top part. Apart from that the gown was simple but it fit Flora perfectly.

Reaching the top, her father handed Flora to Helia, and said, "Treat her well."

"I always have and will." He replied.

Taking her hand, he removed Flora's veil and gazed lovely into her jade eyes. Both smiled knowing this would last a lifetime.

* * *

><p><em>That's all. You guys should let me know if you want a sequel or not and I made it so the girls wore their favorite colours, thought it would be a nice touch.<em>

_Thank you for reviewing and enjoy._


End file.
